stuff_i_writefandomcom-20200216-history
Grissom Stevens
Grissom Alexander Stevens is a fictional character created by Gilbert Martinez. He is supposed to represent Martinez's ego. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1997–2019' Grissom was born to a lower middle-class family in Pasadena, Texas, on May 12, 1997. He was treated well at home, but he was bullied at school for being short and quiet. This resulted in his low self-esteem and his overwhelming shyness. Grissom and his family moved to Germany on October 17, 2004, and then to University Place, Washington, on August 28, 2007. At his new schools in Washington, Grissom was subjected to less bullying than before, though he was still easily depressed. He moved out of his parents' home in 2012 and moved into the apartment of Tony Stark. Grissom didn't bring much with him. He brought his plush raccoon, which he named Rocky Raccoon; a 2008 picture of himself with his family; and a starry blanket given to him as a young child in 2002. He is very emotionally attached to these items, and when alone he can be seen cuddling these things. He cuddles Rocky most of all. Shortly after moving in, Grissom met Wiley, who had moved into Stark's apartment in October 2011. He was shy around Wiley at first, though over the span of a few months he grew very close to Wiley, going so far as to call him his second father. He also grew close to Lola, Peeka, Big, Lyra, Peck, and Freddy the Ferret. Shortly after meeting Wiley, Grissom became a secondary member of the Guys. As his relationships with his friends grew stronger, Grissom began to show improvements in his self-esteem. In September 2014, Grissom met Foxy and his friends Chica, Freddy Fazbear, and Bonnie. Foxy liked Grissom and subsequently deemed him his "first mate," which is his way of calling people his friends. Chica also liked him, and so she began spending time with him as well. On October 27, 2014, when Zed arrived from the year 2178, Grissom was taken aback by Zed's towering height (9' 9", or 297.18 cm) and from what he perceived to be a threatening vibe. However, Zed proved himself to be a gentle being who vowed to protect Grissom from whatever threats would come his way. Meanwhile, Zed was experiencing the shock of being 164 years in the past, and everything he knew from the 2170s didn't exist yet. Hence, Grissom tells Zed about life in 2014, among other individuals, while Zed tells about life in 2178. Unsurprisingly, Zed and Grissom also develop a close friendship. After December 21, 2014, Foxy grew closer to Grissom. Foxy had spent two days at a Confirmation retreat with Stark, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy Fazbear, and from it Foxy became a much warmer person. While Grissom was at first nervous about Foxy's personality change, he quickly adjusted to it and began a close friendship with Foxy. Grissom was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Grissom became a Secondary Avenger. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Due to his vulnerability, Grissom undergoes protection by his friends. However, as the years progress, Grissom becomes a strong, independent force for good. In the Battle of New York City, he uses the Helicarrier's turrets to help fend off Devil Hulk's attack. Grissom is among the Alliance during the Last Battle of May 10, 2060. 'In Alternative Timelines' ''Dystopia 2031 :''More info: Grissom Stevens (Dystopia 2031) In Dystopia 2031, Grissom is the head of an underground freedom fighter group called the Liberty Movement of New Earth, also known as the Movement. He runs the movement alongside Foxy. Grissom's leading style is disparate from Foxy's leading style. Foxy is instinctive and aggressive, while Grissom is intuitive and prudent. However, they are both willing to listen to each other, since before the Movement leaders were elected Grissom argued that there needed to be strength alongside reason and vice versa in order for effective leadership. He conceded that Foxy's leadership could be strong, though he believed it could be stronger if reason would also be emphasized alongside strength. He said this because he feared Foxy would take things too far and doom the entire movement on his own, using Napoleon's disastrous 1812 invasion of Russia as an example. Personality Grissom is inherently introverted and quiet, though bullying brought him to a world of depression and low self-esteem. This improves thanks to the efforts of Wiley and others, eventually maturing into a strong, independent force for good. Grissom's weakness is for sweets and desserts. His biggest weakness is for cake, especially if it has frosting. Grissom's defining personality traits are his humility, his sensitivity, and his kindness and compassion for others. Grissom's humility is inherent. Whenever he does something that most others would deem extravagant, Grissom always insists, "It's not much." His depression worsens this trait, though over time his humility is independent of his depression. Grissom's sensitivity was brought on by bullying. He either comes close to or starts crying whenever he is yelled at or when he feels someone is angry with him, especially if it's someone close to him or someone he knows. He doesn't entirely grow out of this, although it is vastly less potent by the time he is a belligerent in the Infinity War. Grissom's most defining trait—his kindness and compassion for others—is inherent. As a child, he was raised to love others unconditionally. He is more than willing to comfort and cuddle someone who needs emotional support (because of his short stature, though, he is rarely able to cuddle others). He also loves being cuddled by others, whether for support or just because. He is emotionally unable to bring himself to kill other people, though in the Infinity War he is forced to kill in order to protect both his friends and the Omniverse. Appearances in Chronological Order *''Omniverse'' series — 2014 and Beyond **''Blood Moons'' sub-series — April 15, 2014–September 28, 2015 ***First Blood Moon — April 15, 2014 ***Second Blood Moon — October 8, 2014 ***Third Blood Moon — April 4, 2015 ***Fourth Blood Moon — September 28, 2015 **The 2015 Convergence — October 29, 2015–December 21, 2015 **''Infinity War'' sub-series — January 22, 2019–May 10, 2060 ***The Battle of New York City — January 22, 2019 ***The Battle in the Outer Regions of Space — March 29, 2029 ***Infiltrating the Resistance — February 28, 2032 ***The Last Battle — May 10, 2060 **Regular Life in 2020 — April 11–June 23, 2020 'Alternative Timelines' *''Dystopia 2031'' — September 29–November 29, 2031 Category:Characters Category:Infinity War belligerents Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:The Guys Category:Secondary Avengers Category:The Avengers Category:1990s births Category:1997 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births Category:Cats